The Peptide Synthesis shared resource is a convenient source of low-cost peptides for Salk investigators to use in their research. The Core today synthesizes both unmodified and modified peptides (phosphorylated, acetylated, biotinylated, etc.) ranging in length from 3 to 50+ amino acids and at a variety of scales, depending on the user's purpose. Advice on peptide design, as well as protocols for using the peptides, are also available. All CCSG supported core are organized into one group: Basic Research. This shared resource is categorized as category (1.30) Protein/Peptide Synthesis in summary ID